Końcowe odliczanie
by Hanayome
Summary: Od czasu wypadku stan TenTen pogarsza się z każdym dniem. Kankuro podejmuje się opieki nad nią. Na jak długo wystarczy mu siły do nieustającej walki z jej potworami? ONESHOT. Na prośbę Anjo. Nie planowałam tego, samo wyszło. Zasadniczo CHRISTMASFIC.


_Dla Anjo_

**~1~**

Pojedynczy płatek śniegu z gracją spadł na jej rękawiczkę. Przysunęła dłoń bliżej twarzy, żeby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć… I wtedy zniknął.

– Och.

Zęby mimowolnie przygryzły dolną wargę i poczuła jak żal wypełnia jej serce, a łzy same napływają do jej smutnych oczu.

– Rozpłaczesz się o taką głupotę?

– To dlatego, że zawsze niszczę wszystko co delikatne.

– Może właśnie do tego stworzono stal?

.

**~2~**

Dwie słodkie pianki pływały w gorącym kakao stojącym tuż obok książki. Za oknem padał śnieg, a w kominku trzaskało płonące polano. Uniosła kubek do ust… a ten niespodziewanie wypadł z jej ręki. Rozlała na siebie gorący napój, który przesiąknął przez jej spodnie i bluzkę parząc skórę, zaś kubek leżał na podłodze – rozbity w drobny mak.

Siedziała w fotelu i wielkimi oczami wpatrywała się w brunatną ciecz, która pobrudziła jej ubranie i moczyła dębowe deski. Zastanawiała się skąd to się tam wzięło.

– Przebierz się szybko – pouczył ją wtedy. – Ja posprzątam.

.

**~3~**

Trzecia kula miała być głową. Bałwan był już właściwie na ukończeniu. Obok leżała marchewka na nos, musztardowy szalik, garnek mający służyć za czapkę i drobne węgielki na guziki płaszcza.

Uniosła wysoko ostatnią kulę i już, już prawie postawiła ją na poprzedniej, gdy cała konstrukcja nagle poruszyła się i przewróciła, powalając ją na ziemię.

Siedziała w bezruchu, oblepiona śniegiem, wpatrując się w wygnieciony przez ciężką kulę garnek. Jak to się stało?

Bez słowa ponownie ułożył kule jedna na drugiej. W końcu podał jej jedną rękę, w drugiej trzymając szalik.

– Niczego nie potrafię zrobić jak trzeba – pożaliła się, podnosząc zmarzniętą pupę z ziemi.

– Przestań się nad sobą użalać i załóż mu ten cholerny szalik, bo się przeziębi.

.

**~4~**

Czwórka dzieciaków rzucała się śnieżkami w parku tuż obok ławki, na której siedzieli. Śniegowe kulki latały we wszystkie strony, kiedy nagle jedna zabłądziła i wylądowała w jej włosach.

Pochyliła się i ulepiła własną kulkę. Wstała i z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy wzięła zamach. Rzuciła i… Pudło. Kula wylądowała gdzieś obok, niezauważona przez dzieci.

Opadła ciężko na ławkę i niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywała się w jeden i ten sam punkt, aż w końcu coś w niej pękło i łzy same popłynęły z jej oczu, a z gardła wyrwał się głuchy szloch. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc pokazywać jak bardzo jest rozczarowana samą sobą.

Otoczył ją opiekuńczym ramieniem i pozwolił płakać tak długo jak tylko chciała.

Wiedział, że słowa, którymi mógłby ją pocieszyć, nie istnieją.

.

**~5~**

Pięć bombek choinkowych (które do niedawna wisiały na choince) leżało w równym rzędzie tuż przed jej nosem. Patrzyła na nie pochylając się nad stołem tak nisko, że jej nos prawie ich dotykał. Mrugała raz po raz, zupełnie nie słuchając toczącej się tuż obok rozmowy.

– Mówiłem już! To jest w jej głowie. Fizycznie, nic jej nie dolega.

– A rehabilitacja?

– Sam pan wie najlepiej, że już ją przeszła. Z pozytywnym skutkiem. Jej ręce są sprawne.

– Więc co mogę jeszcze zrobić?

– Dam wam kontakt do dobrego psychiatry…

.

**~6~**

Sześć lat. Dokładnie tyle minęło od śmierci Nejiego. Stała nad jego grobem, wpatrując się w wyryte na płycie napisy. Jego imię. Nazwę jego klanu. Jego datę śmierci. Nie poruszyła nawet pojedynczym mięśniem. Stała w bezruchu, aż nagle po prostu opadła na ziemię, siadając na cmentarnej ścieżce.

Dobyła z kabury kunai i rzuciła wprost w nagrobek. Nóż z brzękiem odbił się od kamiennej płyty i upadł między świeże kwiaty.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Trenuję.

Złapał ją za ramiona i chciał podnieść, ale wyrwała mu się ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, odpychając go od siebie. Dobyła kolejny kunai i ponownie rzuciła w nagrobek Nejiego.

– Jeśli chcesz trenować, pójdziemy na polanę i będziesz mogła rzucać do woli!

– Tam nie ma Nejiego!

Zabolało. Ale to nic. Kankuro zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że życie z nią było niekończącym się pasmem bólu.

.

**~7~**

Siedem dni przed świętami siedzieli w gabinecie psychiatry. Rysowała na kartce papieru koncentryczne okręgi, do złudzenia przypominające tarczę, na której zwykła ćwiczyć celność.

– Ona nie chce wyzdrowieć.

Diagnoza zmroziła go. Wpatrywał się w kobietę, której poświęcił się bez reszty i czuł jak uchodzi z niego powietrze, a wraz z nim cała energia, którą wkładał w opiekę nad nią. Starał się ze wszystkich sił, ale jeśli ona nie chciała jego pomocy, to cały wysiłek był bezsensowny. Ta myśl osłabiała go.

– Powinienem odpuścić?

– W żadnym wypadku. Myślę, że jest pan jedynym co powstrzymuje ją przed popełnieniem samobójstwa.

Czy ulga i strach mogą nadejść w tym samym momencie?

**~8~**

Osiem nitek chakry manipulowało dwiema drewnianymi marionetkami, które ubrane w czerwone stroje Mikołaja i pani Mikołajowej grały w teatrzyku dla dzieci z sierocińca. Kartonowe pudło ozdobione było sztucznym śniegiem i reniferami wyciętymi z kolorowego papieru. Gromadka dzieci siedziała na podłodze, z niecierpliwością oczekując swoich prezentów.

– Widzisz? – powiedział do niej, gdy byli już w domu. – Twoje dłonie w niczym nie ustępują moim. Możemy robić dokładnie to samo. Nic cię nie ogranicza.

**~9~**

Dziewięć sekund dzieliło ich od Nowego Roku. Ich przyjaciele odliczali głośno, unosząc kieliszki z szampanem wysoko w górę i robiąc hałas kolorowymi piszczałkami. Było mroźno, a na niebie majaczyły miliony miliardów gwiazd.

Dotknęła jego dłoni sprawiając, że zamilkł. Czas zatrzymał się dla niego, gdy ona powoli wspięła się na palce i pocałowała jego spierzchnięte, drżące w radosnym podnieceniu usta.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Tej nocy sama przyszła do jego sypialni i po raz pierwszy pozwoliła mu się dotknąć.

Kankuro uwierzył w magię noworocznego życzenia i uważał, że zawdzięcza mu wyzdrowienie TenTen.

Wierzył, że szczęście w końcu ich odnalazło i zagościło w ich życiu na dobre.

.

**~10~**

Dziesięć miesięcy później leżała w grobie.

Popełniła samobójstwo tuż po tym jak powiła jego syna. Wzięła zbyt dużo środków nasennych i położyła się do ich wspólnego łóżka. Gdy obudził się rano, jego leżąca tuż obok ukochana już nie żyła.

Mały Tenji płakał w kołysce cały ranek.

Cały ranek obok kołyski przesiedział zapłakany Kankuro.

I tylko TenTen już nie płakała.

Na tamtym świecie zawsze trafiała w sam środek tarczy.


End file.
